


Games We Play

by jessalae



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalae/pseuds/jessalae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No offense to you, but we are never playing that again," Kurt says, staring ruefully at his still-open hands. "It’s just too embarrassing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XI, with prompt "never have I ever." Kurt is 17, Blaine is 18.

Kurt sits cross-legged on his bed, vaguely wishing the earth would swallow him up. He’s blushed so much in the past five minutes that he thinks his face might have turned permanently red, which would just be terrible — all of his clothes are suited to a pale complexion. He would have to buy a whole new wardrobe.

On the other hand, _he would have to buy a whole new wardrobe_. How amazing would _that_ be?

"Earth to Kurt!" Blaine says cheerfully, waving his hands — one in a fist, the other with four fingers tucked against his palm — in front of Kurt’s face. "Your turn!"

"Oh, sorry," Kurt says. "Um. Never have I ever made out in the back seat of a car?"

Blaine puts down his last thumb and grins sheepishly. "Well, that does it for me!" He flops backwards, sinking into Kurt’s duvet. "Good game."

"No offense to you, but we are _never_ playing that again," Kurt says, staring ruefully at his still-open hands. "It’s just too embarrassing."

"What is?" Blaine asks. "That I’m such a deviant?"

"That I’m not!" Kurt says, and blushes again. "I can’t believe I didn’t put a single finger down," he mutters.

Blaine sits up and gives him a long look. "Would you like to be able to?"

Kurt blinks. "What?"

Blaine reaches out and brushes Kurt’s hair away from his eyes. "It would be easy enough to make you a more competitive player," he says, smiling slyly.

"And how would— hm," Kurt says, clearing his throat when his voice cracks. "How would you do that?"

Blaine leans forward and presses his lips to Kurt’s, a soft, chaste kiss. He pulls back after a moment and murmurs, "A real first kiss, for starters." Then his mouth is back on Kurt’s and there’s nothing chaste about this kiss. Kurt parts his lips to let Blaine’s tongue slide into his mouth, insistent, tracing the contours of his teeth and tangling with Kurt’s own tongue. Blaine bites down on Kurt’s lower lip, and Kurt jumps a little bit, making their noses bump together. Blaine smiles — Kurt can’t see it but he can _feel_ it, and the sensation makes his breath catch in his throat. He bites back, nipping at the corner of Blaine’s mouth, and swipes his tongue between Blaine’s lips, teasing. Blaine hums low in his throat and cups the back of Kurt’s head, deepening the kiss.

When Blaine pulls back, he’s panting a little. (Kurt is panting a lot.) "So now you’ve been french-kissed, and kissed back," he says. "Want to keep going?"

"Oh, yes," Kurt breathes, and grab’s Blaine’s shoulders — Blaine’s delighted laugh gets swallowed up in the kiss, and by the time they surface again he’s undone the top three buttons of Kurt’s shirt.

Blaine gently pushes Kurt back onto the bed and moves over him, legs on either side of Kurt’s waist. He brushes his open mouth against Kurt’s one last time, then kisses along Kurt’s jaw, nips at Kurt’s earlobe. He moves to Kurt’s neck, his tongue hot and his teeth sharp against Kurt’s skin, and when he reaches a spot just above Kurt’s collarbone he bites down hard, sucking a bright red splotch into Kurt’s skin. Kurt yelps, but Blaine licks the tender spot, his tongue tracing down to the hollow of Kurt’s throat.

"It’ll be covered by most of your shirts," he says between kisses as he works his way along Kurt’s chest. "And now you can say you’ve gotten a hickey."

Kurt feels like he should have a comeback for that comment — a bitingly sarcastic "Thank you," perhaps — but Blaine’s fingers have finished their work on the buttons of his shirt and wandered up to trace over his skin. Blaine grazes Kurt’s nipple with a fingernail, and the pinprick tingle of pleasure makes Kurt gasp, but not as loudly as when Blaine replaces his finger with his mouth, sucking almost hard enough to hurt. 

As wonderful as it feels, though, even the wet-hot rasp of Blaine’s tongue isn’t enough to distract Kurt from the fact that Blaine’s fingers have now moved to Kurt’s waistband. Blaine smooths a hand over the front of Kurt’s pants, tracing the line of Kurt’s erection. Kurt is suddenly very nervous.

"Wait," he says, and Blaine instantly sits up, moving his hands and mouth away from Kurt’s body. Kurt bites his lip. "What are— I don’t know if— could you tell me what you’re planning, exactly?"

Blaine smiles. "I was thinking we’d start off with something simple," he says. "I think you mentioned that never have you ever had a blowjob?"

Kurt’s mouth goes dry, all the blood in his body rushing headlong to his cock. "Okay," he croaks. "Yes. Please."

"That’s what I like to hear," Blaine says, grinning the filthiest grin Kurt’s ever seen. He bends down again to undo Kurt’s fly and actually _licks his lips_ , which are still red from kissing. Kurt manages to keep it together long enough to lift his hips and let Blaine pull down his pants and underwear, but when Blaine grips his cock, he can’t stop himself from moaning. Blaine’s hand feels different from his — bigger, stronger — but it clearly has a lot of practice, because it doesn’t take long at all for Blaine to learn the little twist that Kurt likes at the end of each stroke, or that brushing his thumb against the slit will make Kurt’s hips jerk sharply.

"Easy there," Blaine says, nudging Kurt’s legs apart and settling on his knees between them. "We haven’t even gotten to the good part yet."

The good part starts with Blaine kissing up the insides of Kurt’s thighs, licking at the curve of his hipbone, mouthing hotly over his balls. Kurt gasps and squirms and clutches at the duvet, propping himself up on his elbows for a better view. Finally, _finally_ , Blaine kisses the side of Kurt’s cock, licks a broad stripe from base to tip, and closes his mouth around the head, sucking him down. It’s hot and wet and tight and Blaine’s tongue is doing amazing things just below the head of Kurt’s cock, but most of all it’s _gorgeous_ , the sight of those reddened lips wrapped around the base of his erection. Kurt watches with blown pupils, not even bothering to hold back his moans. He doesn’t quite realize how close to the edge he is when Blaine looks up at him through long lashes and takes him all the way down, hollowing his cheeks. Kurt’s arms lose their strength and he falls back on the bed, grabbing fistfuls of duvet.

"Oh — oh, _fuck_ ," he gasps. "Bl— I— _fuck_!" His orgasm rockets through him, his come pulsing down Blaine’s throat. Blaine swallows every drop, then pulls his mouth off of Kurt’s cock with a soft _pop!_ and sits back on his heels. He takes in Kurt’s boneless state and smiles with satisfaction.

Once Kurt regains the power of speech, he grabs at Blaine’s wrist. "Come here!" Blaine falls onto the bed next to Kurt and Kurt pounces, finding Blaine’s lips with his own, tasting himself on Blaine’s tongue.

"Thank you," he whispers between kisses.

"It was my pleasure," Blaine says, stroking Kurt’s cheek. "Er, literally." Kurt frowns, puzzled, until Blaine shifts his hips and presses his erection into Kurt’s thigh.

"Oh!" Kurt says.

Immediately, Blaine looks embarrassed. "I’m sorry. We don’t have to do anything about that now if you don’t want to."

"I don’t know," Kurt says, sliding an arm around Blaine’s waist and grinning slyly. "I think I also mentioned that never have I ever _given_ a blowjob."

Blaine smiles and kisses Kurt, long and slow and so right that Kurt can feel his cock taking interest again. "All right," Blaine says. "Let’s see if you were paying attention during the demonstration."


End file.
